clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Mates Brawl
Super Smash Mates. Brawl is fighting genre game series for Snowtendo Vii, released in 2009 and is still a best seller. It's sold 1.4 million copies over the USA, and is still being bought today. Gameplay The gameplay is different than other fighting games, as it does not use a HP System. The goal is to deal enough damage to an opponent to send them flying out of the screen. This can be achieved by using many combo attacks, and various items. Characters also have their own unique technique called a "Final Sapie" that can be utilized if a player breaks a Sapie Ball, which is a floating, rainbow colored ball with The Sapie Brothers faces on it. If you hit another one while having another one, you can be in "overdrive", which quadruples the damage dealt by Final Sapies. In all levels, the enviroment is destructable, but regenerates every 30 seconds, automatically KOing anyone in the way. Interface When turning on Super Sapie Bros. Brawl, the player is introduced to a menu; *'Brawl:' This is a fun-filled action where 2-4 players may verse each other competitively, and may play on the stage of their choice. *'Classic:' This entails the player competing against certain opponents, and at the final stage (known as Ultimate Terminus), Director Benny and Mayor McFlapp appear to battle the player, mainly out of boredom. Bonus stages are included along the way to Ultimate Terminus, such as Break the Targets, where the player is required to break targets in a time frame of about 2 minutes. Juggle the Fishes, where the player must attack a fish to keep it in the air as long as you can and Race to the Finish, where the player needs to race through many enemies and obstacles to the finish line. *'Adventure:' Adventure Mode, also known as the Subspace Team-Up, entails a group of rogue penguins detonating explosives known as Cyberbombs, which when triggered, lead to Cyberspace, which is a realm of evil. Characters must stop the rogues known as Pengids so that the whole continent of USA does not get sucked into a void of darkness. *'All-star:' (unlockable) This mode entails the player to fight every single character in the selection menu. This is unlocked when the player has unlocked and found every single playable character in the game. *'Snowtendo Wi-Fi Connection:' If the player has internert access on his/her Snowtendo Vii, then they may compete against players Worldwide. *'Vault:' The player can see all the unlockable things, and challenges they have earned. It is also noted that a player can even build their own stages in the Vault, and play on them. *'Options:' This allows the player to adjust volume, control movement/position and to adjust the graphics of the game. Characters Stages * Battle Field * Ultimate Terminus * Angel Island * The Rooftop of the Plaza * Bounce House * Inside Volcano * Penguin Raceway * The Viimote * Dojo * Dorkugal * Darktonian Realm (unlocked after beating the SubSpace Team-Up) * Explorer's Igloo * Pengolia * Migrator * Iceberg * The Simpenguins's house * Antarctic Express * Humana Cathedral * Exploration Island * Penghis Khan's Palace * Darktan's Throne Room (unlockable) * Tails' Igloo * Gadget Room * Rockhopper Island * Space Colony Aircraft * Meta Mate's Ship * Ditto Factory * Coffee Shop * Amigopen Island (unlocked after unlocking amigopen) * The Sunset Cage (unlocked after unlocking Eclipse) * Bureau of Fiction Facility (unlocked after beating the SapSpace Emissary and all events) * Super Penguins HQ (unlocked after elemento gives you a code card (in penguin) * Ayetropolis * Explorer's prank mobile * Slimy Sewer (unlocked after you play 250 Vs. Matches) * Elevator Room (unlocked after you unlocked three characters) * Snowville Shore *Fred's Chateau (unlocked after fighting as Fred in 3 vs matches) *Willy's Airplane (Unlocked after unlocking Willy) More stages coming soon! Character info Tails6000: He is a hero and a fighter. He will do anything for his friends. And beat the daylights out of anyone in his way! Entrance: Spinballs onto the screen and then waves to the fourth wall *Color Changes **Yellow Color, Mining Helmet, Black Hoodie, Black Sneakers **Black Color, Yellow Hard Hat, White Hoodie, Blue Sneakers **Ninja Outfit **Alternate Fake Tails Outfit Strong Attacks *Left/Right: Horse Kick *Up: Upper-Cut *Down: Sweep Kick *Dash Attack: Spindash Taunts *Side: does a figure 8 peel-out in place saying "You're too slow!" *Up:does a flip and stands with hands crossed *Down:Says "C'mon step it up!" while break-dancing *Special taunt, after rapid taunt press down: Yeah ya wanna say that to my face BOOM! Smash Attacks *Left/Right: Wind-Up Punch *Up: Spin Jump *Down: Spread Spin Dash Aerial Attacks *Still: Mid-Air Spin Dash *Forward: Emerald Dive *Backward: Back Kick *Up: Flame Kick *Down: Drop Kick Winning Poses *Breakdances and says "Hey we should do this again sometime! *Says "Too easy piece of cake!" while holding a destruction Gem *Tails dashes left and right then stops and waves saying "Tails is the name Speed is my game) Losing Poses *Tails just lets a sigh and taps his foot *Tails taps his foot and wants a rematch *Is happy for his enemy and claps for them Stage *Angel Island (as a challenger) *Tail's Igloo (as a team mate) *Sunset cage (as a challenger alongside Eclipse) *Ayetropolis (as a team-mate) ---- Slendar: He is a pranker, and a paddle ball player, but he's a fighter now! * Entrance: Slendar lands onto the battlefield with his paddle mobile crashing into the ground. * Color Changes: ** Wears his regular clothes. ** Wears a biker outit with a diamond-infested belt and a ringed trousers. ** Wears his regular clothes with a ninja costume. ** Wears his school clothes. ** Wears hippish outfit. * Taunts: ** Side: He tells the opponent to look behind, only to annoy him/her. ** Up: Plays with paddle ball for five seconds. ** Down: He stabs the ground with his paddle while looking under, later, he pulls off the paddle. ** Special: He throws his paddle behind him and he kicks it back to his flipper. * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Paddle thrust. (4% damage) ** Up: Pie throw. (8% damage) ** Down: Leg sweep. (7% damage) ** Running Attack: Running roundhouse kick. (11% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Paddle whack. (7-17% damage) ** Up: Water balloon juggle. (8-21% damage) ** Down: Jumps back and forth and lands on his foot roughly, creating a wave effect. (12-23% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Spinning kick. (6% damage) ** Forward: Fishing rod smack. (9% damage) ** Backward: Swings paddle backwards. (10% damage) ** Up: Squirts a bottle of mayonnaise. (7% damage) ** Down: Necklace whip. (11% damage) * Detailed Special Moves: ** Neutral: Ketchup Blast (he squirts a bottle of ketchup directly at his opponent, chargeable, 5-15% damage) ** Side: Dummy Throw (whenever he's attacked, he sometimes summons a dummy to fall on the opponent, the dummy is explosive, 18% damage) ** Up: Propeller (he spins out or pull out the propeller in his hat, he will either gain the ability to hover around the battlefield or to jump higher) ** Down: Paddle Rider (Slendar jumps out and then, a paddle mobile appears below him, while he rides on the paddle mobile, it can be controlled like a vehicle, 14% damage) * Grab: ** Pummel: Paddle whack. ** Upward Throw: He throws his opponent upwards and blast them with a squirt of a mustard bottle. ** Frontward Throw: He throws his opponent really fast and give them a sliding kick. ** Backward Throw: He pushes his own opponent, while the opponent tries to tackle him, he tripped them off and catapult throw them away. ** Downward Throw: He throws a pie at the opponent's face to knock them down, he then gave them a 450 splash * Victory Poses: ** Winning Poses: *** He sits on the paddle mobile, doing a yoda pose, saying "May the best pranker wins." *** He says "Hello, this is victoty pose #2, may I help you?" *** He throws his own paddle upwards and give it a handstand kick, ** Losing Poses: *** He trips himself and fell on a cream pie with his face, afterwards, he says "... dot net." *** He is happy for his opponent and starts clapping with his feet. *** Is shown eating chocolate fudge, yelling "FUDD FUUUUUUUUDGE!" at the ceiling. * Stage: ** Snowville Shore (as a challenger) ** The Rooftop of the Plaza (as a team-mate) ** The Elevator Room (as a team-mate) ---- Fake Tails: He's strange, he's funny and he wants to fight! * Entrance: A giant coconut falls down onto the stage, and Fake Tails breaks out of it, does a "come on" taunt. * Taunts: ** Side: Juggles with mini coconuts for three seconds. ** Up: Does an bang bang pose upwards saying "Rowhd em, Cawboy-yee". ** Down: He tries to do Tails6000's down taunt, but fails. ** Special: Fake Tails does a handstand pose and walks with his flippers, saying "Uh beyet yuh cannut doo dat!". * Color Changes: ** Regular Attire ** Icy Colors ** Fiery Colors ** Spectrum Colors ** Wears Garrow Gorribix's hoodie ** Looks like Tails6000 * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Elbow thud. (5% damage) ** Up: Headbutt. (7% damage) ** Down: Crouching chop. (5% damage) ** Running Attack: Multiple spinning kicks. (12% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Boxing punch. (6-13% damage) ** Up: Upward kick. (6-15% damage) ** Down: Spinning punch. (7-13% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Peck. (6% damage) ** Forward: Side chop. (6% damage) ** Backward: Double elbow thrust. (12% damage) ** Up: Uppercut. (8% damage) ** Down: Ground pound. (8-14% (depending on how long he stays in the air) damage) * Detailed Special Attacks: ** Neutral: Banana Blaster (it acts like a ray gun, 10% damage) ** Side: Coconut Throw (Fake Tails plucks up a giant coconut from the ground and throws it at his opponent, 16% damage) ** Up: Super Jump Kick (Fake Tails does a crescent kick strong enough for him to recover, 7-15% damage) ** Down: Dig N' Punch (Fake Tails digs on the ground and gives one of his opponents an uppercut, can't be performed in mid-air, 9% damage) * Grabs: ** Pummel: Headbutt. ** Front Throw: Fake Tails lifts his opponent and throws them on the ground. ** Back Throw: Like Kirby's back throw. ** Up Throw: He gives his opponent an uppercut to the chin. ** Down Throw: He gives his opponent a body slam. * Victory Poses: ** Winning Poses: *** Looks around while rolling on a ball. *** Spins around and gives a "peace" pose , saying "tawp daet cawron duwags!" . *** Makes funny faces. ** Losing Poses: *** Sleeps on the ground. *** Looks at the ground while sitting on it. *** Crosses arms out and whines. * Stage: ** Slimy Sewer (as a challenger) ** Coffee Shop (as a team-mate) ** Bounce House (as a team-mate) ---- *elemento: He is a hero ,a fighter,a frend and a father. He will do anything for his friends. And beat the daylights out of anyone in his way! *Color Changes **red Color, Mining Helmet,battle tunic , samuri boots **Black Color, party Hat, battle tunic, **Ninja Outfit **Alternate: uniform torn up Strong Attacks Left/Right: flame punch Up: water whip Down: spyke Taunts *Side: when on fire "fell the burn!" *Up: with hands crossed "dond meke me rost you" *wins the fight and Says "strike" ---- *Maddieworld:She can pack quite a kick and do anything to protect her family. *Color changes *Alternate (normal outfit) *Maddieworld X costume *Purple color, brown hair, blue jacket *Orange color, Light blonde hair,purple jacket *Ninja outfit, with normal hair *Strong attacks *Left/Right:Spit, causes 2% damage *Down:Juggles apponent with feet, causes 12% damage *Up:Kicks apponent while backflipping, causes 20% damage Taunts *Down:folds arms, says "Is that all?" *Left/Right:Does small dance. *Up:Puts hands on hips and looks around, then shruggs. add more character bios and strong (not special),smash attacks,and ariel attacks ---- *Austin8310: He's a mercenary/bounty hunter guy, but fairly friendly. Don't underestimate him. *Color Changes *Alternate *No bandanna, blue. *Ninja Assassian: Black bandanna, black color, black snowball gun. *Red Warrior: Red Ninja belt, red bandanna, fire sword instead of Knicicle. *Special Attacks: *Down: Knicicle Stab=10% damage *Up: Snowball Gun Blast=3 damage per each bullet, fires like machine gun. *Side: Fish Smack=5-30%, depends on how long you hold it. *Normal: Pengolian Whip=Leaps up into the air with opponet, kicks flying. 15 damage. *Smash Attacks *Side: Fish Smash: 10 damage. *Normal: Ninja Punch: 7 damage. *Up: Hawk Jump: leaps high up into the air, damaging opponets. *Down: Strong Kick: 8 damage. *Aerial Attacks *Still: Mid-Air Fish Smack *Foward: Forward Kick *Backward: Backward Kick *Up: Upward Punch *Down: Downwards Kick *Entrance: Drives into battlefield, then kicks Golf cart off the edge. *Taunts *Down: Folds arms and shoves gun into ground. *Up: "Fool! You underestimate me!" *Left/Right: Waves fish over head and smashes into the ground. ---- Klutzy: He is Herbert's best friend and he wants to destroy you, and watch out for his mach that he is riding on. * Entrance: Klutzy digs the way out with his mach. * Taunts: ** Side: Klutzy does a pose that looks like he is threatening to pinch the opponent. ** Up: Klutzy's machine does a backflip. ** Down: Klutzy uses his machine to grab a rock from the ground and throws it away. ** Special: Klutzy's machine kicks a sand sideways randomly. * Color Changes: ** Klutzy's mach's color is white and purple. ** Klutzy's mach's color is white and orange. ** Klutzy's mach's color is white and dark green. ** Klutzy's mach's color is black and brown. ** Klutzy's mach is textured like Klutzy's shell. * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Punch. (5% damage) ** Up: Upward pinch. (3% damage) ** Down: Kick. (3% damage) ** Running Attack: Dashing punch. (13% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Double pinch. (7-15% damage) ** Up: Upward clap. (12-22% damage) ** Down: Spinning attack. (10-17% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Spinning punch. (8% damage) ** Forward: Rolling punch. (7% damage) ** Backward: Smacks opponent onto the ground with claws. (6% and 13% (while hitting the ground) damage) ** Up: Upward kick. (5% damage) ** Down: Downward pinch. (8% damage) * Detailed Special Attacks: ** Neutral: Energy Blast (Klutzy's mech charges up and fires an energetic projectile at his opponent, 7-16% damage) ** Side: Clash Dash (Klutzy's mech shoulder dashes at his opponent, 10% damage) ** Up: Teleport (Klutzy's mech disappears and reappears on the stage) ** Down: Dig n' Hit (Klutzy's mech digs onto the ground and gives his opponent a double upward clapping attack, 12% damage) * Victory Poses: ** Winning Poses: *** Klutzy's mach holds a sign that says "Me>>You". *** Klutzy jumps out of the mach and starts dancing. *** Klutzy's mach wears a finger foam that says "We're number #1!". ** Losing Poses: *** Klutzy has a sigh look on his face while his mach is destroyed. *** Klutzy's mach shows a paper that says "No no!". * Stage: ** Iceberg (as a challenger) ** Penguin Raceway (as a team-mate) ** Rockhopper Island (as a team-mate) ---- Amigopen: this penguin is a jolly and hyper penguin, with no time to lose, and a knack for being random, thats all he beves in victory *color changes ---- *sparta amigopen *Wafflez mode amigopen *Ninja Amigopen *Attacks ---- *Left/right smash: gets his Staff and slashes at the enemy *up smash: does a backflip-like kick *down smash: Uses a Ban Hammer *Left/Right strong attack: uses hotcake syrup breath at the foe *down strong: *up strong: *Victory poses **winning poses ***Screams "THIS IS AMIGOPEN!" over and over ***starts doing the caramelldansen like mad ***transforms into a raven then flies away **losing poses ***Randomly falls off a cliff ***acts like a nOOb and wants to kill everyone with a sword Items *Starman *Hammer *Home Run Bat *Superscope *Ray Gun * Rocket Launcher * Bowling Bomb *Freeze Ray Gun (freezes opponent temporarily) *Soap (if thrown at opponent, they temporarily go blind) *Fire Flower *Cracker Launcher *Assist Trophy *Sapie Ball *Jackhammer *Snow Globe *Puffle Bell *Jetpack *Pengy Ball *Mullet *Beam Sword *Fan *Ditto Helper Trophies Helper Trophies are a special kind of item that summons something onto the battlefield and usually hinders the user's opponents. The thing summoned onto the field is always random. Add more! See Also *Super Smash Pengs *Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu Category:Games Category:Games